Hate to say I told you so
by cyclone5000
Summary: Sora's POV. Sora hears some rumors and theories that Taichi and Yamato are secretly in a relationship with one another. Sora dismisses this without a thought. After all, she is one of the closest people to the two young men. If there was any sort of romantic tension between the Taichi and Yamato, she would have noticed it! Frustrated, Sora is determined to find out the truth.


Hi there everyone (I know I have my stories to update I'll get to them I promise!)

Well this story was written for the prompt exchange challenge and my prompt was: "Accept something that you cannot change, and you will feel better."

I had some difficulty with this one, but I did try to write something I wouldn't normally write. I'm afraid because it is so unlike to what I'm used to writing, that this one shot isn't written to the best of my ability. But I had fun trying something new. And I'll be open to all reactions should you choose to leave some.

This is story does have a TaichixYamato and a Taiorato friendship focus. Hope you guys can remain open minded.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm telling you Sora," Mimi leaned forward and onto the table pointing her spoon directly at me, "Taichi and Yamato are gay."

"And I'm telling you Mimi," I sighed crossing my arms and shaking my head at Mimi's ridiculous statement, "No, they are not!"

It was a beautiful Saturday. The sun was bright, the city was bustling, and it was a wonderful day to have a girl's day out.

The four of us girls always have such a hard time meeting up with one another too. Mimi lived in America after all and would only come to Japan to visit. Miyako and Hikari were both busy adjusting to higher school curriculum. And I was always busy between my studies and tennis practice.

We had all been excited about it, and so far our girl's day was going great. We went around the town, caught up with one another, and were having some much needed fun.

Currently we were in a small café to grab some lunch. And everything was just going just fine. That is until, Mimi started going off on some baseless tangent.

"Yes they are!" Mimi took a bite out of her parfait and nodded her head as if she had the whole figured out, "And! Not only are they gay, but they are gay for each other!"

This time, the tangent was about how our friends (and my best friends in the whole wide world), Taichi and Yamato are in a homosexual relationship with one another.

"That's ridiculous." I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my no longer soothing tea, "Taichi? Yamato? Gay? And are in a relationship with each other? I would laugh if that wasn't so absurd."

"Well you got to admit," Miyako glanced back and forth between Mimi and me, "They are a little too close to just be friends."

"Exactly!" Mimi exclaimed, happy that someone took her side, "They do everything together. If one of them is missing then they get all mopey and sad."

"That's just because they are best friends who enjoy each other's company," I retorted, brushing my hair out my face and frowning at the two girls sitting across from me.

"Yeah but, they enjoy each other's company a little too much," Miyako took a bite out of her cheesecake, "Yamato is unapproachable unless Taichi is by his side. Taichi is all grouchy until Yamato is around. They are always together, always talking to each other, always wondering what the other is doing. Not to mention that they are always all over each other."

"Mhm," Mimi added onto the argument, "They are always touching each other. Whether it's arms or legs, whenever they are standing or sitting they are super close. Too close to just be friends! They are definitely going out. I've even caught them gazing lovingly at one another!"

"Oh shut up," I grumbled and chewed my lip. It was true that Taichi and Yamato were…a little bit touchy-feely toward the other. But most of the time it's Taichi who initiates the contact, and Taichi is the type of guy to be touchy. Gazing lovingly? Hah, they were probably just having some kind of staring contest or something. Mimi always glazes over the facts, "That doesn't prove anything. They are just the best of friends that's all."

"Well you know," Hikari chimed in, who was previously sipping quietly at her milkshake, "Whenever Yamato sleeps over. Him and Nii-san sleep in the same bed. Most of the time Yamato just wears the Nii-san's clothes, even his boxers."

"No way!" Miyako yelled, gaining some attention of the other customers in the café.

"Oh my god, do you think they've already done it?" Mimi gasped, thoughtfully chewing on another bite of her parfait.

"That actually wouldn't surprise me," Miyako mimicked Mimi's expression while eating her cheesecake; "They are teenage boys. They are probably screwing like rabbits."

"Okay gross," Hikari shuddered, "Let's not talk about my brother's sex life now."

"Hikari," I looked at my younger friend who was sitting left of me in the booth, "Please tell me that you don't believe this nonsense." I mean Mimi and Miyako believing a tall tale like this is understandable. But Hikari? No, she's way to mature and sensible to buy into this gossip.

"Eh?" Hikari pursed her lips looking a little guilty at me, "I don't see why it matters to be honest. Nii-san will always be my brother and I'll love him no matter what, same goes with Yamato. It's not being gay will change anything about them right?"

"That's not what we are talking about," I rested my head in my hand, "Do you believe Mimi and Miyako or not?"

"Well…I mean I can't say for sure…" Hikari tried to avoid direct eye contact and started looking guiltier by the second. She may be gifted in comparison to Taichi, but the two siblings shared the same habits. And being unable to cover their emotions was one of them, "But you know when you are with the person you love, you just start glowing with happiness." She chuckled nervously as Mimi and Miyako started to lean in, "And I've noticed that Taichi seems happier around Yamato is all."

"Yes!" Miyako shouted, again receiving a few harsh glares by the other patrons, "That's all the proof we need!"

"Hikari agrees with us Sora," Mimi gave cheeky look, "Just accept it Sora. Taichi and Yamato are in love with each other."

I frowned, "No they are not. And how could they be gay? Hello, I've dated Yamato before! And even Taichi had a crush on me at one point."

Miyako's victory smile faltered, "Oh yeah that's right…"

"That is true," Hikari nodded in agreement drinking her milkshake.

Mimi, however, remained unconvinced, "Sora honey, sexuality is fluid. It changes as time moves on, and from person to person. " She looked at all three of us on the table, "Yes it's true that they were into you at one point in their lives. But hey. They moved on from that. They probably realized their affections are no longer for you and are now into each other."

Hikari and Miyako both focused on me, waiting for my rebuttal, mirroring each other as they both continued munching on their respected orders of food.

"Well," I bit my lip. Okay what Mimi said did make a shred of sense. But when would this have happened? How could this have happened without me noticing? How did Mimi manage to notice something like this when she is hardly here? All of this brings so many questions and so few answers. And that was irritating me, "They just aren't gay okay Mimi. Stop trying to force things on people."

"I'm not forcing anything if they made that decision for themselves." Mimi stiffly stated, pushing her parfait to the side, "Sora you need to get over this motherly tendency of yours."

"I'm not being motherly!"

"Well you certainly are trying to control their lives as if you were!"

"I'm not trying to control anything!" I shouted now gaining the attention of the public. Why must Mimi be so stubborn about baseless arguments? And why is she trying to make me out to be the villain here?

"Yes you are!" Mimi crossed her arms and threateningly glared at me, "You always do this Sora. And guess what, you aren't their mothers, they don't need you hovering over their shoulders and nagging them about everything."

"Well I–"

"Okay you know what?" Miyako broke the tension, smiling brightly, "Let's not ruin girl's day with this."

"We can't be sure of anything until we hear it directly from Taichi and Yamato," Hikari added on, trying to lighten the mood by concluding this argument, "So let's just let it go and deal with it when, and if, it happens."

Mimi and I looked at each other. It was a little embarrassing to be arguing over prattles in public. But a little more so when it's in public and our younger friends are the ones having to reprimand us.

"Truce?" I sat back down and sipped my tea, looking at my pink hair friend.

Mimi sighed, "Truce." She nodded before giving me her famous smile that had all the boys at her feet.

* * *

Sometime later and the day was coming to a close. Sadly it was time for all four of us to part on our respective paths home.

After waving my last goodbye I started walking my direction. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the gentle breeze rolled by creating a cool and sweet atmosphere.

_"Taichi and Yamato are gay, Sora! And gay for each other!"  
_

Taichi and Yamato gay? Hah, I swear I don't know how Mimi comes up with these things. It's not that there is anything wrong with being gay, love is love no matter who the person you love is. I just think it's silly to guess Taichi and Yamato are when they are so obviously not.

My relationship with Yamato lasted about a year. Yamato was affectionate in his own way. He would hold my hand, give me sweet gestures in our private time. And while we were nervous around each other, we could always relax in the enjoyment of each other's company. But in the end we started to drift away from one another, and we started acting like strong friends rather than two people in love. So we ended our relationship mutually.

Ever since day one, Taichi has always been my best friend. We have always stood side by side, and I can't imagine anyone else I'd want to entrust my life with. Was it surprising when he suddenly confessed to me, sure it was. But I think a part of me always knew Taichi's feelings toward me. That lunk-head can't hide what he is really thinking to save his life. There was a point where I thought I felt the same way, but I realized that I didn't want my relationship with Taichi to be romantic.

I was worried that I would end up losing Taichi and Yamato. Complications of the heart can lead to tangling friendships that can only end up ripping apart. But thankfully, we three haven't let anything tear us apart. Despite all that has happened between us, we are still the strongest of friends as we ever were.

Out of everyone else, I'm closest to Taichi and Yamato. I see the most of them, I know them best, and I also know how to deal with them and all of their quirks. If they really were gay, I would be the first to notice it. Yamato may seem hard to read, but in truth he is quite expressive. Taichi is so blunt, that he can be read like an open book. I should have been able to see any amount of love interest coming from those two.

The idea of them having a relationship and not being able to notice it is bothersome. How could I not notice something so serious if I'm so closely related to them?

I sighed, looking up from the ground and staring down the road which would lead me to Yamato's apartment instead of my own. The soft wind kept blowing against my face, scattering my hair as well as the folds in my skirt.

I could always just talk to Yamato about this. I suppose Taichi too, but he likes to make jokes out of things and I'm not really in a joking mood.

I made my change in route, and started walking down the street where Yamato and his father lived. Quickly smoothing down my clothes and tucking my hair behind my ear. Yeah, I could talk to Yamato about this, hearing the truth from him will make me feel better.

* * *

Reaching Yamato's apartment door I rang the doorbell. After waiting a minute and not receiving a response I knocked on the door. Again I was greeted with silence.

"Yamato? It's me Sora. Are you home?" My anxiety was starting to overrun my patience. I knocked on the door a little harder this time and felt the door budge and creak open.

I narrowed my eyes, I shouldn't enter in a home uninvited. But what Mimi had said was continually growing and bothering me, and I needed to get this matter settled. Carefully I swung the door open, peaking inside the modest apartment complex before boldly stepping inside.

"Yamato you home?" I called out quietly, feeling more of an intruder rather than a friend desperate for some conclusive answers. My ears perked; searching for some sound other than the quiet hum of appliances from the kitchen.

I looked down from where I stood and saw Yamato's usual loafers…as well as a pair of sneakers that were a tad worn out.

A red flag stirred in my brain. Yamato was home and with a guest. And that guest was none other than Taichi.

"Yamato?" I wanted to call out louder, but my voice seemed to damper instead. Slipping off my shoes and walking forward in the home, I tried to finding some kind of activity that showed that the two boys were home, acting like friends. Like normal best friends.

The kitchen was empty, no dishes or mess anywhere. The living room and dining table had been untouched. No sign that the two teenagers had been lounging around here.

"Yama–" My quiet call was cut short as I stepped on something. My heart froze as I felt a cloth like material underneath my foot, but bravely looked down and picked up what I stepped on.

A pair of black trouser pants, a pair of pants that Yamato often wore.

Feeling my face heat up, I glanced around hunting for something other than my two friends. Over on the edge of the couch was a blue polo I've seen Taichi wear on occasion. Heading toward Yamato's room, was a black button up shirt thrown on the floor.

My heart was beating faster than at my tennis competitions. My brain was on full alarm, telling me to high tail it out of there and to do so quickly. But I stood my ground, gripping at the abandoned clothes and staring at the closed door to Yamato's room.

Should I consider this proof enough that Mimi was right, my best friends are in an intimate relationship with one another?

Or should I open the door and find the answer for myself?

I bite my lip. I shouldn't let myself get carried away now. I should be safe and walk out of here and confront this matter when I have a stronger sense of mind.

I hear a loud thud, a slight symphony of squeaks, the shuffling of sheets. I can't help but turn bright red as I think I heard a gasp or two.

I should get out of here.

But I also want to clear any rumor that was made.

What should I do?

My head was racing with a million thoughts. My heart was pounding in anxiety. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life. Are Taichi and Yamato really in a closeted relationship with one another? Would they really do something like that and not even tell me about it?

Well, only way for me to find out.

My heart was pulsating so loudly I felt as if I was going deaf. There was no sound when I softly grabbed the cool metal of the door knob. No creak as I opened the bedroom door and swung it open. I couldn't even feel the pressure I was pushing onto the hardwood floor as I stepped inside.

If I wasn't so healthy, I probably would have had a heart attack right on the spot.

I'm going to have to apologize to Mimi.

Taichi's larger frame hung over Yamato's thin body as the tan bushy haired teen continually kissing the blond musician underneath him. I know full well that Taichi has his aggressive side. Being old soccer mates as well as comrades in our fight in the Digital World, I know exactly the kind of force and power Taichi can muster.

But I never once have I pictured Taichi being this…_primal_. Taichi was holding on Yamato as if he was hanging on for the life of him. I've heard of heated kisses, but oh my, the manner of which he was kissing Yamato. That's an image that will burn in the back of my mind for ages.

Even Yamato was surprising to me. I've dated Yamato for about a year before we decided to just stay friends. In that year, we've had quintessential couple moments. Sure we kissed, and yes we did have a make session once in a while. But even with that experience, I've never seen Yamato being this explicitly eager.

His arms were wrapped around Taichi's shoulders. Each and every moment Yamato made was an attempt to somehow get closer to the defined soccer player. As if being clad in your boxers and making out with your shirtless 'best friend' was somehow not close enough.

They were right. Taichi and Yamato are gay, and seeing each other secretly.

"I can't believe this!" I screamed out, too overwhelmed to do anything else at that point.

Yamato's eyes snapped open, the moment his frantic blue eyes spotted me he pulled away from Taichi, "Sora!" In a state of panic Yamato shot up as fast as a bullet. A lethal bullet by the looks of it, as Yamato's unintentionally head-butted directly into Taichi's face.

"Ow my nose!" Taichi screeched as he fell backwards, retreating his hands from Yamato's hips and flying directly to his bleeding nose.

"Sora what are you. How did you," Yamato stammered, blushing like mad and paying no heed to Taichi's whimpers and groans of pain, "This um…This isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Yamato realizing the bareness of wearing only his underwear pulled a stray blanket over himself.

"Damn it Yama that hurt!" Taichi howled out just barely managing to sit up. Taichi was still wearing his jeans (even if the fly was undone) and was more concerned with the blood dribbling down his chin.

"Sora just let me explain," Yamato started to breath heavy, "You see um…me and uh Taichi. We were you know–"

"I think you broke my nose!" Taichi yelled out toward the blond.

"Not right now Taichi!"

"What do you mean not right no–"

"Oh shut up you two!" I yelled over the two of them, shutting them up immediately. I chucked the clothes in my hand at them, "Get dressed! And then come outside! We are talking about this right now!"

"Sora!"

"Wait, Sora's here?"

I turned my back and walked out the door before I could hear anything else.

* * *

I stood in front of the couch in Yamato's living room, staring down at the two boys with a much heated glare.

Yamato's blond hair was disheveled, and this time it wasn't intentional. His black button up shirt and trousers were creased but at least they were on correctly. He was staring straight down at his neatly folded hands in his lap. I could tell he didn't want this conversation to be happening and even more so under the circumstances.

Taichi was holding a fistful of napkins to his bloody nose. His gaze bore directly in front of him, and held an irritated look on his face. The irritation could stem from multiple reasons: being stuck in this situation, having to get caught and cockblocked, or simply because of the pain flowing out of his nose. The blue shirt he wore was wrinkled and loose on his thicker frame, and his jeans were at least buttoned up now.

I don't even know where to begin. We've been sitting in silence like this for close to 15 minutes already. All that I'm aware of is that Taichi and Yamato really are having a secret relationship and apparently I am the last person on Earth to know of this. Just what am I supposed to make of this?

"Uh…" Yamato gained mine and Taichi's attention meekly, "Sora it's…not what it looks like."

My eyebrow twitched, "It looks like you two were making out like crazy and would probably be disturbing the neighbors if I wasn't here."

Taichi raised his eyebrows before smirking, "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Taichi!" Yamato shoot Taichi and authoritative glare to which Taichi rolled his eyes at.

Taichi's voice sounded muffled through the mass of tissues on his face, "What? Yama, it's Sora. Good luck trying to talk your way around her."

"That doesn't mean you have to be so blunt."

"Well not everyone can talk in riddles like you."

"I don't talk in riddles Taichi."

"No but you like to circumvent around the topic at hand. And that's what riddles do."

"I'm surprised you know what circumvent means."

"I'm surprised at how you managed to break my nose."

"It was an accident! And it's not broken!"

"Then explain why my nose is now the Niagara Falls!" Taichi took a tissue away from his nose and waved the blood covered flag.

"Okay, both of you stop it!" I scolded, "I can't think when you two are bickering!" Yamato straighten out and Taichi glanced at me.

"Sorry," Yamato mumbled an apology, and went back to his former stiff sitting position.

Taichi tossed the bloody tissue on the table and grabbed a clean one, "Well what are you thinking about?"

"Everything," I silently expressed my confusion to each of the boys. I paused for a minute thinking about what I should start with, "How long have you two...how long has this been going on for?"

Taichi glanced over at Yamato and could tell that the blond rather remain silent, "Something around 9 months," Taichi answered focusing his attention on me, "That's when we first agreed to start going out like this."

"Wow," I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. 9 months. They been actively interested in each other for 9 months and I didn't notice at all? Goodness what kind of friend am I to be oblivious to something like this.

"We…" Taichi added on, resting into the upholstery of the couch and choosing to talk in steed of Yamato, "…I came over one night. It wasn't like it was some grand confession or anything. But I did tell Yamato that I liked him. Then Yamato told me that he was feeling a bit confused and then we started talking. And by the end of the night it was mutual that we wanted to be a couple."

"Okay," I nodded, thankful I got some better picture of how their relationship went from being best friends to secret lovers, "But this means that you two are...homosexual now right? When did you start knowing all this?"

Taichi shrugged, "I don't know. I guess since the beginning," He paused as he readjusted his grip on his nose, "I kind of always like boys more than girls, but I wasn't sure if that was okay or not so I tried flipping my interests. It all failed though, because I started having a crush on Yamato."

"..." Yamato mused quietly searching for the proper words, "I never been too strict on stuff like this I suppose. But I don't know, it's not like I like all guys or anything like that. So far it's just been Taichi."

"That doesn't make much sense to me," I honestly replied unsure of how to take all of this information in.

"You aren't the only one," Taichi chuckled a little bit, "Stuff like this is confusing, and it's easier not to think about it. I like what I like, and this time I just happen to like Yama."

"You are over simplifying things Taichi." I grumbled though I wasn't really surprised at his 'go with the flow attitude'.

"Maybe, but it works for me, so I'm sticking with it. I can't change who I am nor do I want to. I've been harboring feelings for Yamato for a while. And in the past I did try to cover it up by convincing myself that I liked other people instead." Taichi smiled meekly at me, indicating he meant when he suddenly confessed to liking me during Christmas, "I can't be all poetic about it, but Yamato always won out in the end. And it started getting to the point where I felt like was I going to explode if I didn't tell him. So I did. And now we are taking it one step at a time."

"I can't say it's exactly natural for me. It's complicated Sora. It felt really weird at first. But, when I realized that it was Taichi I was with." Yamato pursed his lips trying to conceal a smile that was forming, "That's when I started feeling okay, even better than okay."

I stood weakly. I want to say that I felt shocked at this revelation. That this is something I've never saw coming and how crazy this whole idea sounded. But after listening to them and thinking about everything, it made sense.

Yamato has trouble opening up; even when he was with me I could feel a wall distancing us. Taichi is thickheaded sure, but he really wants to take care of someone and be taken care of. Who better to make Yamato open up than Taichi? Who else could make Taichi feel at else besides Yamato?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I quivered as I asked that question. I wasn't sure what that answer was going to be. Did they not trust me? Did they not want me to know?

Yamato and Taichi both looked at me with the same fretful gaze.

"I mean, besides your siblings. I'm the closest one to you two. This is pretty important why wouldn't you tell me something like this? Did you not want me finding out?" I admitted.

"Hey," Taichi sat up on the couch, "Of course you are important to us Sor. We wanted to tell you and everything." He smiled using my nick name he gave me when we were kids.

"We just were...scared I guess." Yamato added in, also sitting closer, "It's irrational when we think about it. But if you didn't approve we aren't sure what we would do at that point."

"Yeah, plus you and Yama have dated before," Taichi nibbled on his lip, "And I've seen enough of Mean Girls to know that is breaking some kind of girl code. Then again I'm not sure if the girl code really applies to me since I'm gay."

"Taichi would it kill you be serious." Yamato verbally darted at Taichi.

"I am being serious!"

"No you are not, Sora is distressed and you are trying to make jokes."

"I'm just saying–"

"You are always 'just saying'."

"Hey I'm still mad at you for breaking my precious nose so don't dig yourself in a deeper hole."

"I didn't break your nose Taichi!"

"My broken nose is proof!"

"It's not broken, it's not even bleeding anymore!"

"Yeah, but it's still broken."

"Taichi!"

"What? See me then son!"

"Oh my god you guys," I couldn't resist breaking out into a smile at my two friends acting as childish as ever. Only Taichi and Yamato would try to comfort me only to end up barking at each other like puppies.

"Sora, I'm sorry for this idiot." Yamato smiled at me like how he always used to, "We just...wanted to make when we did tell you and everyone else that it was going to be at the right time."

"I'm not an idiot," Taichi huffed, "But yeah, sorry for worrying you like this."

I couldn't resist smiling happily. I mean, yes, I am absolutely surprised and shocked to find out about my two best friends in a relationship like this. I was upset at first because I had no clue that something like this could even happen. I found myself worrying that Taichi and Yamato didn't trust me enough to ever want to include me in something like this.

In actuality, it was exactly the opposite. I mean sure, I will have to adjust to the fact that they are now seeing each other. But just because they are a couple, doesn't mean that our friendship is any less important.

Taichi and Yamato will always stay my friends no matter what. If they decided that they want to see each other, then they have my full support.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you guys," I honestly smiled, catching the two boys off guard. Yamato's blue eyes were normally aloof and distant, but now they widened and shone a sense of relief and bewildering joy. Taichi chuckled wiping his nose clear of any dried blood, grinning from ear to ear in a radiating gratification from hearing something as simple as my approval.

"Well then. I think a group hug is in order now!" Taichi heartily suggested, yanking Yamato off the couch and pulling me closer before we even had time to think otherwise.

"Ugh Taichi," Yamato rolled his eyes blushing at the sudden tight embrace, but nevertheless made no effort to move.

"He's your boyfriend Yamato," I giggled seeing both of the boys suddenly snapped and start blushing lightly.

"I guess you are right," Yamato faked being disappointed and sadly said before smirking at Taichi.

"You guys are so mean to me." Taichi pouted and hugged us tighter, "You lucky I love you guys otherwise you two would be dead."

"Taichi if it weren't for us, you'd be dead!" Yamato retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taichi grimaced.

"It's a wonder that the two of you can manage to love each under all that bickering," I laughed.

Yeah, I was wrong and I made a mistake. I'll make the changes and move on.  
But I'll never have to plan on getting new friends at least.


End file.
